dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonhardt Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Leonhardt Pheles '''is one of the major characters in the future fan fiction, ''"The Lovable Devil"''. He is the next heir of Pheles Clan, one of the top-ranking clans from the Extra Demons and 72 Pillars and He is also the 2nd Ranking Champion of the Rating Games. Appearance: Leonhardt is described as a handsome man, having the appearance of a man in his mid 20's with long blond hair, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He also has light-blue eyes due to his grandfather's blood as a member of Pheles. Leonhardt is tall, muscled, and tan-skinned man. He sports a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to ensure his chest remains visible. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit. In battle, he wields a wooden-handled Katana named Unchoujin, a gift from the Shinto Faction for his contribution of keeping the peace in the Japan. Personality: To anyone, Leonhardt is the ultimate playboy and goofball. He is considered to be daring, suave, and passionate man, who often appears somewhat aloof, carefree, and a bit self-absorbed. A natural ladies man or playboy due to inheriting his father's...dominant personality against woman, Leonhardt appreciates his own beautiful women, frequently commenting that women is the treasure of any man's heart. He is the absolute, compulsive womanizer, hitting on nearly every female character he encounters....literally. This trait was demonstrated as he was hitting on Grayfia during the conversation of two young kings, Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. It was further demonstrated that he would willingly to teach Hyoudou Issei on the path of haremism, as he is a man who owns his harem which it is his female members of his peerage. However, beneath his swash-buckling, somewhat surly persona, Leonhardt has a good heart with noble spirit. He took up the mantle of the heir in order to help those less fortunate than himself, and he cares for his family, friends, and his own people very deeply, often going to great lengths to protect them from harm, and reassuring them on numerous occasions that they are as family to him. History: Leonhardt was born as the eldest son from the House of Pheles, who was the next in line as the next heir. He is said to rival Diehauser Belial, Druik Zagan, and Roygun Belphegor, who were his rivals and friends to one another, just as the current Four Great Satans did in their younger days. After the civil war ended and Ajuka implemented the system of Evil Pieces, he befriended other members of the Generation of Miracles after they graduated from the academy. After the Rating Game era began, Leonhardt became the 2nd Ranking Champion of the Rating Game. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: '''As one of the stronger members of the "Generation of Miracles" and descendant of House of Pheles, Leonhardt possess an impressive amount of demonic power. In fact, he is one of top five members within the generation in the Underworld who can match against Diehauser Belial, an all Ultimate-Class Devil with powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, equal to the Four Original Satans. a testament of his power. Bedeze Abaddon, former 3rd Ranking Champion of the Rating Games called Diehauser, Leonhardt, and his members of the miracle, a group of monsters with absolute power and the Rookies Eight are far inferior to them. * '''Power of Hole: A unique ability of the Abaddon clan that Leonhardt inherited from his mother, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Leonhardt has shown great mastery in using the Hole ability, creating multiple slashes that can absorb and reflect attack back as he chooses. He can also use the slash to teleport himself, a part of his sword, his sword slashes, Demonic Power or even his opponent's body to attack his enemies. ** Void Slash: Combining with his quick-draw swordsmanship and Power of Hole together, Leonhardt has created his signature technique, Void Slash. Its slash is so quick and precise that it is fast enough to displace the air around him, creating vacuums in space that can tear an opponent to shreds. He uses this tactic to prevent magicians from Niflheim from teleporting during their battle. Master Swordsman: Combining with his immense demonic powers, Leonhardt is a master swordsma, specializing in Iaido, a Japanese quick-draw techniques he was taught from Okita Souji during his training. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he earned the spot of being "The Seven Swordsman of the Underworld", who are considered the best of the best in terms of pure swordsmanship. a further testament of his mastery over the blade. Geist, who is also master swordsman commented that Leonhardt's swordsmanship is one of the few that he wouldn't dare to carelessly faced head on without proper planning. Immense Speed: One of Leonhardt's strongest traits in his immense god-like speed. By combining his ability to slice through space, he is able to move extremely fast, being able to being able to counter and fend off attacks from Okita Souji, who also has immense god-like speed due to his 2 Knight Pieces. Master Technician: Leonhardt is credited as a genius swordsman, who perfected his quick-draw techniques to utmost perfection. Flight: Being a Devil, Leonhardt can fly using his wings. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia/Developments: * Leonhardt's personality was inspired and based off of named Johnny Sfondi, one of male characters of the video game series, Guilty Gear Series. * Leonhardt's overall appearance is based off from Guilty Gear character named Johnny Sfondi, one of the male characters from the Guilty Gear Series. The image used in the profile is edited slightly by the author for story sakes. * Leonhardt's voice actors are Liam O'Brien. As for Japanese, it is Norio Wakamoto. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil